


SINCERIDAD

by lea1santome



Category: Supernatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-15
Updated: 2011-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:03:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lea1santome/pseuds/lea1santome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>5 TEMPORADA</p>
    </blockquote>





	SINCERIDAD

**Author's Note:**

> 5 TEMPORADA

Estaban en el Impala, como siempre Dean estaba conduciendo, y Sam estaba de copiloto. Ambos estaban extrañados de salir vivos del Hotel de 4 estrallas del Infierno.

Sam: ¿Por qué?

Dean: ¿Por qué, qué?

Sam: ¿por qué nombraste a Castiel, antes de que Adam?

Dean: No me dado cuenta.

Sam: pues entonces es tu subconsciente que quiere decirte algo, ¿por qué no lo escuchas.

Dean: Te recuerdo que tú estudiaste para abogado, así que deja de tratar de

sAm: quiero que te des cuenta de una vez por todas…

Dean: Mejor que te calles, y me dejes hablar, sé que piensas que soy insensible respecto a Adam, pero para mí, (para nosotros ) es un completamente un desconocido puede que tiene la mitad de nuestra Sangre, pero yo no cuide de él, o procuraba que no tuviera pesadillas, no le cantaba Nanas, para que se durmiera, no le decía que Nuestro Padre vencería a los monstruos que estaban debajo de las camas.

Sam: No se puede comparar, y te agradezco con todo mi alma, todo que has hecho por mí, pero te desvias del tema. Castiel.

Dean: no lo hago, sólo déjame continuar. Sé que Adam sentiría lo mismo que yo, si estuviera en mi lugar, pues nosotros somos desconocidos para él.

Sam: Vuelves hacerlo, siempre haces lo mismo, te recuerdo que te conozco mejor que tú, puedo ver debajo del disfraz que llevas puesto, el de un tio sin sentimientos, que lleva puesto la máscara del sarcasmo…

Dean: ¡ya te estás pasando 3 pueblos! Sam no sigas. ..

Sam: Es mi turno de hablar, así ¡Cállate de una vez y escucha!

Siempre estás a la defensiva no dejas que nadie se acerque a ti, con temor que te hagan daño, o lo hagas, pero inconscientemente le hiciste daño a Castiel, lo trataste muy mal, cuando te diste cuenta que Castiel poco a poco estaba sintiendo algo por ti, y como siempre pensaste que no eras merecedor de su devoción por ti, y te empeñaste alejarlo de ti.

Dean: Ves cosas dónde no la hay, ¿y todo por qué nombre Castiel primero antes que Adam?. Castiel puede que no sea nada nuestro, pero él, es el único ángel que confió, nos ha ayudado muchas veces, y ¡apreció!, y tan sólo es eso.

Sam: No, Castiel ha dado todo por ti, incluso creí oír como tú corazón se rompía en mil pedazos, cuando te dijo que ya no tenía fe en ti.

(dean salió de la carretera pues ya estaba cansado de la conversación y quería que Sam no continuará, pero sabía que Sam no se iba callar).

Sam: ¡Castiel se ha enfrentado a su familia por ti!

Dean: ¡yo no le pedí nada, no le obligue a sentir!

Sam: ¡Pero lo hiciste!

Dean: ¡no.!

Sam: ¡Castiel te ama!, y no lo niegues, y no quieras tomarme como un estúpido, me digas que no te diste cuenta.

Dean: ¡no lo hago!, sólo que Cass se merece alguien mejor yo, alguien quién lo ame, que se preocupe por él.

Sam: ¡estás complemente ciego!, Dean, ese alguien eres tú, sé que lo amas (aunque tú no te has dado cuenta), ¡lo amas! Y no me digas que “que no me interesa los hombres”, pues me quedaría más remedio decirte que Castiel no es un hombre vulgar. ¡Es un ángel, incluso si, volviera bajo la forma de una mujer, ¡tú seguirías enamorado de Castiel! Ahora dime, ¿qué sentirías si Castiel no apareciera?

Dean: Una infinita tristeza, saber que dio todo por alguien que no merece su amor, tristeza a no darme cuenta de mis sentimientos, tristeza al saber que puede que no vuelva a ver, tristeza al saber que se fue odiándome.

Sam: Te equivocas, te mereces todo lo bueno, y más.

Dean: Parece que la terapia ha funcionado Doctor Freud, ¡has logrado que reconozca que ¡quiero a Cass!. Y lo vamos a encontrar y de paso buscaremos Adam.

(dean encendió el motor del impala, y de nuevo en la carretera, en busca de un Ángel "su Ángel").


End file.
